Perfecto
by kagome smile
Summary: "Y aunque él le dijera que no se la merecía, aunque dijera que él no era bueno y que solo ha hacía sufrir. Aunque él pensara que quizás ella estaría mejor con otro… ella siempre sabría la verdad." Kagome & Inuyasha.


**Perfecto**

Se quedó apoyada en la puerta después de él haberse ido una vez más. Suspiró mientras pensaba en el adiós que habían compartido hacía solo unos minutos.

El sabor de sus besos aún estaba en su boca.

Pero el saber que él se había ido no la hacía sentir bien. Y la verdad era que nada la hacía sentir bien si es que él no estaba con ella.

Se recostó en su cama pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Repitiéndole una y otra vez lo importante que era para ella, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que la hacía. Y sí, quizás él tenía razón y en este momento ella no era la chica más feliz de la tierra, quizás en este momento sentía una presión en su pecho que solo quería hacerla llorar. Pero eso no significaba que él no la hiciera feliz.

Pero, ¿cómo ser completamente feliz si la persona que amas sufre?

Y él sufría, ¡Dios!, él sí que sufría.

Y ella lo amaba, ¡Cómo lo amaba!

Y aunque él le dijera que no se la merecía, aunque dijera que él no era bueno y que solo ha hacía sufrir. Aunque él pensara que quizás ella estaría mejor con otro… ella siempre sabría la verdad.

Ella lo ama. Ella lo ama. Ella lo ama.

Porque eran esos pequeños detalles lo que la enamoraban cada día más.

"¿Qué detalles? ¿Qué detalles podría tener alguien como yo con alguien como tú?" él se preguntaba.

¿Qué detalles…? Bueno, primero que todo estaba él. Su sonrisa. La forma en la que ríe ¾tirando la cabeza hacia atrás¾, la forma en que la mira, la forma como aprieta su mano cuando se siente mal, como se aferra a ella cuando no quiere que se vaya, la forma como se queda perdido luego de besarla… esos detalles.

Y ella lo amaba, lo amaba cada día más. Y si le dolía que él esté mal ¡pues ya era roche de ella! ¡Si le dolía o no le dolía era su problema, su culpa, no la de él! Si a ella no le importara, si ella no lo quisiera de esta manera no sentiría que prefiere que la felicidad de él esté sobre la suya.

Él nunca piensa bien de sí mismo. Ella siempre piensa bien de él.

Y no es que ella quiera que cambie, porque ella lo ama tal como es. Pero ella quiere que él se quiera, quiere que él se vea a sí mismo como ella lo ve.

Entonces ella maldice. Maldice a todos los que hicieron que él crea eso de sí mismo. Maldice a todos los que quisieron lastimarlo. Maldice a todas aquellas personas que no lo amaron como ella lo ama. Porque ella lo ama demasiado y él merece que lo amen de esa manera.

Porque él es perfecto. Él lo es todo. Ella es su todo y él meceré saberlo.

Aunque él se crea malo, aunque él sienta que no merece nada bueno… ella lo ama. A sus ojos, no hay nadie como él. A sus ojos, él vale todo: las penas, las risas, la felicidad, las lágrimas. Él vale todo y ella está dispuesta a ofrecerle todo para hacerlo feliz. Porque se muere sin él. Porque el mundo se le viene abajo sin él.

Y ella ruega, ruega al cielo para que él se quede a su lado.

Y una vez más llora, llora porque no puede hacerlo entender lo mucho que vale para ella. Porque él no entiende cuanto amor ella siente por él. Porque quisiera dar su vida porque él fuera feliz por el resto de la suya. Porque ella cree, porque ella sabe que puede hacerlo feliz. Porque sabe que algún día ella podrá hacerlo olvidar de todo lo malo que le ha pasado, de todas las cosas feas que ha vivido, de toda la gente que no vale la pena. Y ese día ambos podrán ser felices sin tenerle miedo a los demás. Ese día solo estarán ellos, sin padres, sin madres, sin amigos o enemigos, sin distancia… sin tiempo.

Ellos… solo ellos.

"Tú y yo, ¿cierto? Solo tú y yo… solo tú y yo. Solo nosotros." Ella repite y él asiente. No dice nada. No necesitan decirse nada.

Entonces él sonríe y ella vuelve a ser feliz de nuevo. Con él, porque ya no existe otra manera de ser feliz.

_"Ahora ya sabes: no existe alguien que haya amado a otra persona de la forma en la que yo te amo a ti."_

* * *

ASDHAISDKS otro one-shot que muestra lo mucho que amo a mi novio :3


End file.
